


Dexter's Dark Attraction

by MysteriousAnonymous



Category: Dexter Series
Genre: Dexter & Hannah Romance, Dexter Series - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAnonymous/pseuds/MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter is drawn to the amorous, peculiar Hannah McKay. Killer? Maybe. He still feels a dark attraction. A pull he can't fight. A force he can't see. For someone so empty, he can't deny the feelings bubbling up to the surface for the beautiful blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexter's Dark Attraction

She flowed through his apartment like a soft breeze. His predatory like gaze stayed with her as she held the plant to her. He noticed the deep red splashes of colour  
on the petals of the flower. It reminded him of blood spattering's. And then her scent filled his senses along with the sweet smelling plant. Her pleasant scent mixed with the exotic plant was a heady mixture and the pressure in his head rose. Forcing his eyelids to close. Perplexed by the affect the woman had on him. 

"What are you doing here?"

Dexter questioned, shuffling into his dimly lit bedroom after her. She looked around, her icy blue eyes caught sight of the blinds drawn shut.

"The plant will need sunlight, you should open up your blinds."

She turned to him. Her eyes stuck to his and he looked around, feeling uneasy as she had so freely wandered into his private abode. She was in the lions den, his eyes  
flicked to his large black leather chest he kept his kill tools in and then stared back at her. 

"I like the dark." 

Dexter replied, her gaze followed his, and the corners of her mouth curled into a slight smile. Something about her smile warmed the cold spaces inside him. It was  
a flicker of a feeling he'd never really experienced before. A spark of emotion that shot to his mind causing him to gulp, and breathe in through his nostrils. More  
of her scent suffocating him in the small space they were in. Her eyes fixated on the large black chest, and then she looked back at him. His broad chest rose up and down, she could hear his breathing, his sighing, she knew she had a certain affect on him. And she herself knew exactly what to do to cause him discomfort. It was fun to observe the creature of the night act in such ways around her.

"I think we all like the dark in some ways, but maybe you're hiding something?"

Dexter's eyebrows furrowed as his large hand came up to smooth down the stubble on his cheek. She seen a dark flicker in his eyes, she felt like she could drown in his intense gaze. a small beam of sunlight bled through the blinds hitting the top of his head, his strawberry blonde hair gleamed a vibrant red in the sunlight. The  
silence between them stretched longer, all Dexter could hear was his own heart thumping, he'd never felt it beat like this, not when he was about to kill, not when  
he stood on top of a building as a youngster, desperate to feel something. 

"Aren't we all hiding something?" 

Dexter said, standing still as she slowly walked towards him, clutching the plant, eyes never breaking away from his. He could see how her soft blonde tendrils  
framed her face, falling against soft skin he felt the need to touch. Her ruby lips smiled as she passed by him, and Dexter looked down at her, as she placed the plant  
on top of his chest of draws. Her small hands smoothed down the wood, and he examined how dainty and feminine her hands were. One large silver ring shone  
in the sunlight from that one single beam that illuminated the both of them. Her eyes stayed with the plant as her finger traced up and down the thin, delicate  
stem, as if she was saying a tender goodbye to a friend. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched her, and his mouth felt dry. She could be a monster.  
He had a sense she was a killer. And he imagined this gorgeous woman before him drenched in his favourite red liquid, shaking and crying, a 7 inch stainless steal  
blade gripped in them very same delicate hands he was admiring moments ago. 

"Now when you wake up, you'll think of me."

Hannah said in a soft, low voice. In some ways he felt she was lost for a moment, her mind somewhere else. But the sound of him clearing his throat brought her  
back to the two of them, standing gawkily in his bedroom. For a moment he wanted to hold her to him and show her she wasn't lost with him, but the intrusive thought confused him, and she slipped passed him, and his eyes locked on to the back of her blonde head. 

Hands still in his pockets, he walked into the kitchen area, as she traced a finger across his desk, as if inspecting for dust, she wouldn't find it, Dexter is a very  
neat monster.

"Remember to feed the plant, you don't want it to die."

She seemed pained when she mentioned the word 'die'. But maybe it was an act? Dexter questioned her every word, her every move. After all, he had acted all his life,  
to seem normal to everyone else. Maybe Hannah was the same? But it hit him no one could be quite the same as he. He'd bet his life that he was the only one of his  
kind roaming the Earth, stalking his victims, disposing of bodies, and taking care of a son he so desperately wanted to keep away from his Dark Passenger. 

"I will, I promise."

Dexter replied, remembering that he had to be at work soon, Deb was already mad at him for being a serial killer. He didn't feel like another mouthful of cuss words  
hurled at him that day. Hannah smiled and tilted her head, and she prowled towards him, her own killer look making him stare back. She poisons people. Causes  
their heart to fail. She's a bad person and she shouldn't be here. But he felt drawn to her gaze, his eyes never leaving her lips as she was so close, the sweat on the  
back of his neck trickled down his skin, and she opened her mouth, ready to talk, but out came a whisper. 

"I feel like your promises are empty, Dexter Morgan."

Dexter's breathe hitched and he stared a hole into her, and she did the same. It was a battle of the gazes. Who'd blink first? Was she about to hit him? He could kill  
her right now, but he knew he couldn't, too risky.

"Just like us."

She whispered again, her breathe tickled the shell of his ear, and her scent intoxicated him once more. Maybe their shared emptiness, could make them both feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> First Dexter fanfiction. Please comment.


End file.
